War for Adamanthia
The Start of the War On July 25, 2008, the nation of Ulyoath declared war on the nation of Adamanthia for seemingly no reason. The official declaration of war given by Ulyoath stated "because Im a jerk". King Adam, the 1st, was outraged that anyone would attack the nation without provocation and for no reason, and struck back with 2 immediate battles on the nation. King Adam 1st and the War After the third battle, Adamanthia was thrown into a state of anarchy. The king and the royal family were taken to a secret location to wade out the violence and to conduct war/peace operations away from the citizens. Most citizens found this to be a cowardly act, but the Ministry of Public Relations released a statement from the king himself saying that it's all for the good of the people. A peace agreement has been offered to Ulyoath in the meantime, and a peace agreement has been offered from the King to his own people, asking for a calm to the violent anarchy and promising a government reform. Ulyoath has yet to respond to the peace agreement. Supermarioforce and Holy Pie join the Battle While Adamanthia was recovering from an apparent desertion of Ulyoath forces, the nation of Supermarioforce decided to strike against the nation, under the notion of "a general dispute". King Adam, the 1st, and his family were still holed away in their secret location and received the news via a survivor of a nearby battle. The king and his family quickly relocated and destroyed their previous secret location. Speaking in a series of radio broadcasts to the despairing citizens the king attempted to soothe his despairing citizens. The broadcast assured the people of Adamanthia that "this will all pass and we will return to the peaceful state we were always meant for". The Adamanthian army retaliated the 2 intial seiges with 2 more battles. The first battle was won by Adamanthian forces. The second, however, was a defeat from the already exausted soldiers. Meanwhile, the civil unrest brought upon by the Adamanthia-Ulyoath war still raged on in the homeland. A group of revolutionaries recently seized power in the now abandoned capital city of Fernandahood and began capturing and killing former members of the government. The revolutionaries are rumored to be led by a high ranking member of the Ministry of Health. Upon hearing the rumors, King Adam, the 1st, "vowed a full investigation and trials for the traitors to country". He will be "seeking public execution". A third nation, Holy Pie declared war on Adamanthia, in what seemed to be an attempt to cash in on the attacks from Ulyoath and Supermarioforce. 4 battles were waged in total before Adamanthia offered peace. Shortly after the battles with Holy Pie, the nation of Supermarioforce offered to make peace with Adamanthia, which was accepted by the now dwindling government. King Adam, the 1st, already tired of all the fighting, recently issued a radio broadcast, stating that "enough is enough. I, as well as the rest of my people are sick and tired of these senseless wars being fought. When Holy Pie and Ulyoath accept my peace agreements, I will make this nation a neutral state. I will disband the army for the time being and focus more on domestic issues, including my already promised government reform". As of late, Holy Pie has accepted the peace offer and has withdrawn its forces from Adamanthia. Ulyoath, however, began bombing again. King Adam, the 1st, refused to respond to the bombings, and offered yet another peace treaty, going so far as to send envoys to the nation to deliver it themselves. Bobsku negotiates. The War Ends Meanwhile, King Hotpiebob of Bobsku is informed of the war in Adamanthia. At the time Bobsku was under going a large amount of deals with other countries regarding Uranium. Bobsku was unable to send any aid to Adamanthia. The king of Bobsku did not want to let the newborn nation just fall apart like that so he decided to negotiate with Ulyoath. After several negotiations Ulyoath aggreed to finally make peace with Adamanthia. The War was finally over. The War aftermath Adamanthia returned to a state of peace. King Adam, the 1st, emerged from his secret location and made his way to the capital with what little was left of the domestic army, hoping to quell the riots and revolutionaries. He was able to move back into the Royal Palace and already started the work of government reform. The leader of the revolutionaries was revealed to be Rupert Hasgard, Minister of Health, as suspected. He was arrested on terms of treason, but the king opted to ignore public execution, rather, he stripped him of his title and government position and sentenced him to 10 years in a prison labor camp. Of the decision, King Adam, the 1st, said "I've decided to let him live so that he may think on his actions, and so he can go back in 10 years to all his friends, and tell them that the king let him live as a shamed man". Bobsku makes a deal After watching the horror occur in Adamanthia, Bobsku decided that it will no longer be able to sit back and not aid his allies. Lord Hotpiebob delivered a treaty weeks later known as the Bob-Adam Friendship Treaty. After King Adam 1st agreed to sign the treaty a new type of alliance was formed. Bobsku delivered 150k instead of the promised 100k for reconstruction purposes within Adamanthia. 100 troops were also sent to Adamanthia to help protect the nation and build a new safer country. Category:Wars